


And in the End, I'd do it all Again

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Tyler Joseph, Bottom Gerard Way, Bottom Patrick Stump, Bottom Ryan Ross, Brendon Urie In Heels, Drugs, F/F, Gerard Way Gets Called Pet Names, Gerard Way In Skirts, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, M/M, Past Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Pete Wentz Is Sad, Protective Josh Dun, Protective Pete Wentz, Sassy Brendon Urie, Slow Burn, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ARTS is pretty much the best boarding school. It's where all the high schoolers who want to dedicate their lives to the arts go. It's also where the best friend group of all time goes.The Seniors: Gerard and Frank     The Juniors: Joe and Pete     The Sophomores: Brendon, Mikey, and JoshThe Freshmen: Patrick, Tyler, Ryan, Dallon, and TylerTo hide from the cliques they made their own (by accident).High school is fucking hard to say in the least, but for these boys it's harder. There's romance, hatred, and hormones.Gerard and Frank just want to be good parents to all of their children, but it's impossible when half the group consists of freshmen.





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick Stump hated school. The cliques, school lunches, bullies, and low-budget art programs. That was until he found ARTS. it had happened one day in the middle of summer as he was searching the internet for anything that could lead him to a way to get out of high school (or, at least, a normal high school experience). He was going to be a freshman this year, and he already knew it would be living hell.

He didn’t even think freshman liked freshman. He certainly didn’t, but he wasn’t exactly like all the other kids in his grade. He was too neat, too proper, and definitely way more mature. This is what he thought as he scoffed at his computer screen.

That’s when he found it. ARTS. It was an arts charter school only two hours away from his house which, yes, sounded a crazy distance away, but it was overnight. An overnight high school. For the performing arts. It was perfect.

__________

“Mom, I have to go here. I have to,” Patrick muttered practically chasing his mother around the kitchen as she cooked dinner. Currently he was hanging over her, his Macbook clenched tightly in his hands the webpage to ARTS open on his screen. “It’s amazing.”

“I know you want to go there sweetheart, but it’s just not realistic at such a young age. Let's say you don’t want to do music in four years than you wasted your entire high school career on music. You won’t get into any good normal colleges.” Patricia closed the oven making Patrick back up quickly before she moved to the other side of the kitchen Patrick running after her like a puppy. She began chopping vegetables while Patrick hopped up on the counter next to her.

“Let's say I still love music in four years. Than I have this amazing thing on my applications! If I apply myself the way I want to in this program I’m almost sure to get into any performing art school I want!” He swung his legs knocking his heels into the wooden cabinets with a steady beat matching his newest song. His mother looked away from her chopping to look down to his legs. He stopped for a second, so she could look up into his eyes. Hot air filtered in through the screen door along with the singing of cicadas making Patrick feel like he had real back up singers to go with his beats just for a second. Patricia looked less than excited at the idea of the school.

“That’s your new song isn’t it. You’re always tapping out the new ones.” Patrick went back to softly kicking the counter this time a grin plastered across his face.

“It’s probably the best one I’ve written yet. It’s still not perfect I gotta add a stronger bassline and add another layer of vocals to the-”

“Patrick, do you think you’re going to love music in the future as much as you love music right now?” Patrick felt a stab of hope. If he tried to explain how music made him feel to her she might let him go. He jumped down from the counter with a huge smile.

“I don't love music mom. I am music. I hear it wherever I go. Sometimes I can literally feel it pouring out of me. I need to share it. I need to tell the world how I feel. I want to go to this school so freaking bad-”

“Language.”

“Sorry,” Patrick took a deep breath freezing in his pacing to put his computer down on the counter safely on the counter. “I want to go to that school so bad, but I guess in the long run it doesn’t matter if I don’t because I’m going to do music. I’m going to make music.” Patricia looked up from her cooking to watch her son pace back and forth in their little kitchen. She smiled softly as he finally stopped his speech to look up at her.

“Well, I think the only thing we can do at this point is send you to this school.”

Patrick screamed.

__________

The next month leading up to the start of school was incredibly exciting, but nerve wracking for Patrick. Even though it was an performing arts school it was still high school. He still had to get all the credit to graduate it would just be infused with performing classes.

“Patrick are you sure you don’t need any school supplies that’s ridiculous.” They were currently out shopping for supplies, and, of course, new clothes. Unlike Patrick’s last school, ARTS didn’t have a uniform. Patrick was incredibly thankful for that. Standing here in the middle of Target fighting his mother over his school supplies made him think he’d take a normal high school over this (not really).

“I mean that’s what it said online.”

“I really don’t want to fight you on anything today Patrick. It's hard enough sending you away for months at a time I don’t want to think about you getting there and having no supplies.”

“Mom I know the website by heart. I’ll be fine.” Patricia softened at that letting her shoulders slump down. “If I need any supplies that I don’t have I’ll just ask an upperclassman to take me to the store or something.”

“I hate that, go look at the clothes please I’m just going to throw a few things in your bag like pencils and pens. I think you’ll need some pencils.”

“Thanks mom.”

__________

The day had finally come. After waiting literal months to go to high school September was here, and Patrick was about to get on his bus to school. It wasn’t any normal school bus, it was a Coach Bus. It was also a Sunday night, so a lot of things were different than a normal first day.

“I hope you have everything. You have enough changes of clothes right?” Patricia was fussing over Patrick once again all the way from wiping his shirt down to styling his hair with her fingers. He dipped out of the way before she could shove her fingers back into his scalp. He didn’t need that much attention even by the few other people at his bus stop.

“Yeah, I’m good mom we’ve talked about all of this the bus just needs to get here than I’m all set till Thanksgiving!” Patrick smiled re-fixing his hair quickly. He had a small trunk and a backpack. The night before he and his mother had gone through all the clothes he would need, and put it into his trunk. Patricia said that all of his music stuff would need to fit in his backpack, and while Patrick loved his mother the second she said goodnight he had emptied everything.

The trunk was now filled with all of his music stuff. There were books upon books of music he had written, and songs he had sung. All of his MacBook and iPad things (except his actual iPad that was in his backpack) , so he could actually write solid music during the school year. It also had his dubpad and small keyboard. It was pretty much his entire recording studio thrown into a bag.

“Oh boy.” Patrick was brought out of his thoughts by his mother's whisper to see a coach bus coming at them. When he pulled over Patricia gave him a small hug and his things were thrown under the bus (save for his backpack). Than he was ushered onto the bus by the driver. Patrick, for the first time, found himself regretting going to ARTS the second he stepped up the too-big, dirty stairs of the coach bus.

“I know it’s pretty full in here. There should be a few empty seats left,” The bus driver said looking back at the packed bus. Patrick followed his gaze around the buss, and did in fact see that almost everyone was cramped together tightly. Most of them were talking with each other excitedly. He scanned the bus, and saw an open seat next to Andy Hurley. He wasn’t really close to Andy even though they had gone to the same middle school for a year. They had shared a few classes but they weren’t close enough for Patrick to go sit next to him for a two hour bus ride. Patrick rescanned not finding seats that were any better, so Andy it was.

“Patrick, right?” Andy asked quietly as Patrick dropped himself on the seat next to the slightly smaller boy. He had super long curly brown hair and glasses that matched Patricks. Andy was also incredibly skinny.

“Yeah, Andy?” Patrick asked back just so it didn’t seemed like he had really wanted to know the other boy. Andy nodded his head. Patrick took a second of silence so both boys could watch the town pass through the window of the bus. “ARTS huh, what for?”

“Yeah man! Drums, I guess. I think it’s just that charter learning that I’m in love with. I took a charter back at my old elementary and middle school in Wisconsin. They had an arts charter in their high school, but then my family moved down here. Had to go through my last year of middle school without a charter. It was hard.”

“Yeah, you were probably so used to it.” Patrick knew there were other charters in Illinois. Andy didn’t sound like he had a true passion for drums. From how he talked Patrick would’ve chalked it up to one of his hobbies. If Andy was just going to ARTS because it was a charter Patrick would be pissed.

“I really was,” Andy muttered looking off into space for a second before coming back to their conversation. “I’m so lucky to have ARTS. I don’t even go there yet and I’m excited. Drumming is one of my passions. It’s just hard to make a living off of.” Patrick gave a small head nod with a smile if Andy was a instrumental focus they would be spending a lot of time together. “I feel like if it were a more realistic dream like if there was a for sure I’d get a job I’d do it, but I gotta support myself.”

“I don’t understand.” Andy gave Patrick a brief confused look before Patrick even had time to finish. “If it’s your passion you shouldn’t care. You should just want to do that for the rest of your life.”

“Enough about me. Obviously you have some strong feelings about passion?” Andy laughed, and Patrick found himself falling into the conversation easier.

“I’m going to ARTS for music. I make and mix all my own stuff, so I thought there was no where better to go than ARTS. It’s what I’m going to do when I grow up.” Patrick looked over to Andy who looked intrigued by his statement. “I’m going to live off of music.

__________

The rest of the bus ride was quiet except for a few things Andy pointed out here and there in the first hour. After that, Andy had fallen asleep. Patrick carefully took his partners glasses off and put them on his tray thanking God that he now had time to mess with his music

Patrick pulled out his iPad excitedly pushing in his earbuds without a second thought. He was going to enjoy the last hour by himself with the only alone time he would get for the next nine months. The next nine months that were filled with music. Tons and tons of music. Patrick only hoped that Andy would stay asleep the whole time, or at least get the hint that when he woke up Patrick was working. Just in case, Patrick took one of his earbuds out in case anything happened.

The mix Patrick was currently working on was an updated version of something he had made over a year ago, and the only reason he was remaking it was because he updated the lyrics, and knew he could add a stronger bass line. It always went that way with him. Strong music, but lyrics that didn’t mean a thing. He would give anything in the world to write songs that meant something, but he couldn’t tap into the mindset that led him to meaningful anything…

“Hey man, whatcha working on?” Patrick whipped around from his thoughts to see Andy next to him rubbing his eyes, and grabbing around for his glasses. Time had passed quickly. There was only about fifteen minutes left of their ride.

“Just an old song I guess.”

“Wow, you really do go all out on your music.” Andy was looking over his shoulder at the iPad where Garageband was open. “That looks really cool dude. Mind if I listen?” Andy looked hopeful sticking his hand out to take the earbuds Patrick gave over slowly. Andy wasn’t going to make fun of his music. Andy was going to ARTS too. He knew the time that went into all of this. Patrick waited in silence as Andy listened to the song. When it was over he removed the earbuds and gave them back to Patrick.

“Did you like it?” Patrick asked beginning to put away all of his materials.

“That was amazing. How the hell did you learn how to make music like that?” Andy looked excited as he looked over the music again. “Can you help me out with some drum things? Who plays the drum in your songs?” Patrick laughed a little backing up to watch Andy freak out. Honestly the song wasn’t even that good. It was the old unfinished version.

“I’m not that good with the drum, but I don’t see why we can’t mess around with one someday. I use the app to play all the drums in my songs, but I have a small kit at home that I use to hash things out.” Andy seemed to hold onto everything Patrick was saying with a smile

“I wouldn’t mind playing drums in your music if you ever needed someone to come in,” Andy muttered looking extremely hopeful. Patrick felt bad for judging the other boy too fast. Andy seemed super excited at the thought of playing the drums with Patrick. What he had said before about an unrealistic future in drums poked at Patrick’s mind. If Andy really cared this much about drums why wouldn’t he at least try?

“I don’t see why not. You can help me write some things as well. I need some tips from an actual drummer.” Andy laughed loudly as the statement. Patrick would’ve gotten nervous at the volume of the laugh, but it was covered up by the sound of the tires screeching as they finally stopped. “Oh my God.”

ARTS was beautiful with modern and old architecture on one huge campus that stretched about 14 miles. Patrick was used to staring at the school from his computer screen, but there was nothing compared to staring up at the main building right now. 

“Okay kiddos, this is your stop. I’ll get the bags out of the bottom. Just get off, sophomores and upperclassmen can go straight to your rooms to get set up once you get your bags. Freshman, you have a counselor coming around in the next five minutes to take you to your buildings. Off. Split up girls and boy.” Right when the bus driver finished his speech the gaggle of kids all pushed each other to get onto the campus.

The campus was set up for the arts with a main building in the middle with the first floor being the dining hall and the floor above it dedicated to small gatherings and teacher meetings. Above that was where the on-campus teachers lived. Off of that main building there were four huge dorming buildings. On the website they said that the eight different focus areas were grouped into two different areas than divided by girls and boys giving them four buildings. The website explained that much.

The group of mostly freshman and sophomores couldn’t really see any of the buildings beyond the dorms or main building, so Patrick took his focus off of the buildings and made his main priority getting his bag back, and not losing sight of Andy.

Andy couldn’t look away from any of the buildings, and felt as though he was floating through life as he watched kids fly in and out of all the dorming buildings holding everything from ginormous sketchbooks to little flute cases. He was soooo glad he chose this school.

“Andy, get your stuff.” Patrick nudged the other boy’s shoulder lightly in a playful manner. Andy smiled looking down at Patrick huge case that he was lugging around. Andy moved his backpack a little to distribute the weight to his other shoulder.

“All set, I didn’t really need to bring a lot. My mom wanted to send most of my stuff over, so I wouldn’t have to take everything on the bus.” Andy went back to staring at the buildings as their small bus group became even smaller with the disappearance of the other grades. There were only about 20 kids left by the time a mentor came to collect them.

“Male freshies get over here!” Someone screamed before clapping their hands loudly. The small group whipped around to look at the culprit of the scream. It was obviously a senior if the huge red button that read senior pinned to his black button up meant anything. He had his black hair tied into small pigtails behind his ears. “I’m Gerard. If you’re a male instrumental, visual art, or writing focus come with me.” There was a smaller person next to him that also had one of those buttons on. 

“Hey kids, I’m Frank if you’re anything other than what Gerard just called you’re coming with me. Girls, your mentor should be here any second” The boys split silently. Patrick stayed glued to Andy’s side. Even though he didn’t know the other boy that well Patrick wanted to be next to someone he had conversed with. He had conversed with Andy on the bus, and that was enough for him to stick. Most of the kids split to Gerard’s side. Of these kids there was a boy decked out in the most elaborate outfit Patrick had ever seen. There were so many colors, and the boy’s face was neatly done with black eyeliner and soft brown eyeshadow. A few upperclassman who passed by gave the boy questioning looks, but he didn’t seem to care or notice. He was carrying a guitar case decorated in hand painted flowers. It was the most creative thing Patrick had seen in a long time. ARTS was already amazing.

“Good freshie group we got here. You all look pretty weird, and that’s exactly what we need here at ARTS. Weirdness. Like I said before my name is Gerard, and I’m your mentor. I’m a visual art focus, but I also mess around in instrumental. We’ll start you guys off with getting in your bunks.” He turned and began to walk in the direction of one of the dorming buildings. Patrick bounced along with the rest of the group. He surveyed the kids walking around with interest. Everyone looked so excited for the new school year.

“Patrick, this place is amazing,” Andy whispered in his ear as they passed through the main doors of the dorm building. There were kids scattered everywhere some at the few tables, and some spread across the ground laying on their bags or on top of each other.

“I know dude. I know.”

“Okay, this is the ground level of Green Team. Each dorm building had a team color and shit. It’s like Harry Potter. This is my fourth year here, and our team never wins. Always comes in last actually. It’s easy to blame it on the writing focus kids, so just do that.” Gerard weaved them through the many kids scattered about. He stepped on a few on purpose with a smile, and laughed as people grabbed for his legs in attempts to trip him. The freshmen on the other hand all watched their feet closely making sure not to come close to any fingers or legs. “Every in.” They all piled into a extremely large elevator. 

“Do we get to choose our roommates?” The boy with the cool guitar case asked softly. Gerard looked over to the slightly frightened kid with what seemed like an attempt at a comforting smile.

“No, but I’ll allow it. Everyone switches rooms whenever they want around here. Just make sure you don’t make it a big thing in front of the teachers.” The group stepped outside the elevator quickly. The hallway they were in was more hectic than the main level. It was making Patrick extremely stressed. Gerard pushed several kids out of the way as they made their way down a few of of the hallways. The building was huge there was no way any of them were going to remember the way out.

“Hey, do you want to bunk with me?” Andy asked softly as Gerard finally stopped walking in an almost completely empty hallway. Patrick nodded quickly. 

__________

Tyler felt awkward. Not the awkward where your hands get sweaty and you avoid eye contact. The awkward where Tyler felt every step he took was too loud, and his head felt heavier then his body from stress and anxiety. He didn’t know anyone at ARTS except Jenna who he had sat with on the bus. She was going to be in theatre one day. Tyler just wanted to sing. The almost empty hallway they were sitting in made Tyler calm down a bit more.

“This is the hallway the most past graduating seniors lived in. These are your rooms now. Some of them have been taken by other freshies seeing as you weren’t the first bus to arrive.” Tyler looked down the hallway again seeing how most of the doors were wide open. “This is also where some of the upperclassmen go when they don’t want to bunk with anyone. If they’re lucky the freshmen will learn how to stay away from their rooms.”

“Hey, do you want to bunk with me?” Tyler looked up at the two boys in front of him that had sat next to each other on the bus. It reminded Tyler that he’d have to find a bunk mate.

“Go off kids. Find a room,” Gerard sighed leaning on the closest wall to him with a soft smile. The two boys in front of him walked off into the closest room both of them had small grins on their face, and as they entered their room one of them let out a fit of happy laughter. Everyone seemed to have already paired off, and entered a room. Tyler could feel someone staring at him, and when he turned he saw Gerard giving him a look Tyler couldn’t name. “Come here.” Tyler listened to the senior quickly taking a seat on the floor across from him.

“Sorry.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Gerard let out a long sigh, and attempting at what Tyler would call a comforting smile.

“Don’t apologize if you don’t know what you’re apologizing for.” Tyler nodded his head quickly. “You need to relax kid. You’re tense as fuck, and we don’t do that here in Team Green.” Tyler nodded again. “God, I can’t believe I just said that. I sound like I’m trying to be a mom. Listen kid, take the room down the hall. It the last door in this hall on the left. I know the boy there just tell him I sent you. Just bunk with him.” 

“Thank you, Gerard,” Tyler said softly. He tried to stand up, but Gerard caught his leg quickly.

“Don’t be nervous. Everyone here is pretty chill. I was just like you okay. You’ll get used to the community here pretty fast. Just stick it out.” Gerard let go of Tyler’s pant leg before standing up himself. “I have to go see how Frank’s doing. If anyone asks where I went just tell them I had something to do. You’re in charge kid.” Then Gerard was disappearing down from the direction they came.

Tyler was confused on what just happened, but followed Gerard’s tip to go to the end of the hallway. As he walked to the room he peeked into some of the rooms with open doors seeing kids setting up their rooms loudly. 

“How the hell did all of that fit in your bag Patrick?” Tyler heard as he passed the room where the two boys went. He looked in to see one of the tables covered in recording and music equipment. The boy setting it up let out a small laugh. Tyler tightened his hold on the backpack that was on his shoulders and the ukulele case in his hand. He could do this. The boy set off down the hall once more not looking into anymore rooms on the way.

“All you have to do is go into the room,” Tyler muttered to himself as he stood outside of the door he was told to go to. He remembered Gerard telling him that there was another boy who lived there, so Tyler decided to knock.

__________

Josh Dun was finally a sophomore. He had more options for literally anything, and on top of that the upperclassmen wouldn’t target him that much anymore. Hopefully. He had even gotten to the old senior hallway before any of the freshmen did, so he snatched up a room all to himself. The two hours he had already been in the room alone were the best two hours of his life. He was just laying back on his bed thinking about all the things he could do since he had his own room when his phone buzzed loudly from his nightstand.

Gayard  
There was a freshie who didnt have friends names tyler sent him to your room make him feel normal hes your new roommate btw

Josh had to read the text over a few times before he fully got what it meant. It meant he had to share a room. With a freshie nonetheless. He let out a groan deciding not to answer Gerard. The other boy knew he saw it, and also needed to know that Josh was angry about it. Just before he could fully dive into his angst there was a soft knock at the door. 

“Hey,” Josh muttered throwing open the door quickly. The boy on the other side jumped high into the air before staring straight at the ground.

“My name’s Tyler. Gerard said I could bunk here.”

“I know. The right side of the room is all yours. Please don’t touch my stuff, and I swear to God if you complain about anything I’m going to kick you out.” Josh went back to sit on his bed leaving the door open for Tyler to enter. Josh grabbed his phone, and was about to text Gerard to tell him that he now owed him a boat load of stuff, but before he did there was a groan at the door. “You okay?” Tyler went crashing to the floor with a thump.

__________

Patrick felt better then he did this morning. Sure, this morning he was super excited, but when he was forced to sit next to Andy for two hours he couldn’t help to feel that this school wasn’t what he thought it was going to be. The second they arrived Patrick found himself at home. He and Andy had clicked on the bus ride over, and even got to bunk together when they got to the green dorm.

“We should start a song right away. We need to utilize this equipment,” Andy muttered looking over Patrick’s recording equipment once again.

“Okay, let's start then.” Before they could turn anything on there was a loud crash coming from down the hall and a high-pitched scream.


	2. Two

Patrick and Andy stuck their heads outside their bedroom door quickly. Actually, every room had heads sticking out of the doorway looking around to see what the commotion was all about. The only door that wasn’t open at that second was the last door in the hallway.

“Murder,” Andy whispered pulling Patrick back into their room before shutting the door, and locking it. “This would be the perfect time for a murderer to come in, make a loud noise, and then kill us all!” Andy got quieter the more he spoke until his voice was just above a whisper. Patrick rolled his eyes as he reached for the door handle.

“You’re just overthinking.” Patrick unlocked the door again looking out in the hall to see a man walking down the hall with a boy’s body in his arms. None of the other doors were open anymore. There was blood trailing down the boy’s unmoving face. Patrick pretended the close the door, but really left it open a crack to watch the two disappear down the hall. “We’re about to get murdered.

__________

Josh really didn’t know what to do. The second Tyer’s body hit the floor Josh was up and running towards him. After shaking Tyler’s shoulders didn’t wake him up, Josh decided that he’d have to take Tyler somewhere better than here. To the nurse or something, but if he took Tyler to the nurse he’s have to fill out several report papers, and Tyler would have to live through the embarrassment of walking through the common area to the office. 

“Okay buddy, I’m gonna pick you up now,” Josh said to the unmoving body on his floor. He peeled the backpack off of Tyler’s back, and managed to loosen the other boy’s grip on his ukulele case enough to pry it out and set it on one of the desks. “I’m gonna take you to a friend’s room?” Josh knew there was no need to tell the body what he was doing. There was a bit of blood coming from the freshmen’s lip which meant he bit it in the process of falling down. He was 100% out. Josh could only think of one person who dealt with people passing out better than a nurse. That was Brendon.

Josh maneuvered his way out of the room quickly. His goal was to get Tyler two hallways over to where most of the sophomores were. That’s where they would find Brendon. Josh’s plan to get them to Brendon’s room unnoticed was going to be impossible seeing as how every single one of the freshmen had their doors open, and were staring right at Josh. Josh who was holding an unconscious Tyler. Some of the doors slammed shut right away, but some were still open with kids peeking out curiously. He glared at some of them before trying to wipe away the blood on Tyler’s face with one of his hands.

“Is he okay?” Someone asked softly from one of the rooms. Josh had been so close to the end of the hallway he just had to do one more turn and walk two doors down, but no. He had to be stopped by a freshie. 

“He’s fine just got overwhelmed.” Josh pushed through trying to make sure his grip on Tyler was tight enough. The younger boy didn’t really need to hit his head again. Certainly not on the tacky carpet in their hallway. In a few seconds they had finally reached Brendon’s room. Josh knocked hard, and waited patiently as a few crashes and bangs echoed in the room before the door flew open.

“Joshie!” Brendon screeched excitedly his eyes glowing with happiness. Josh didn’t say anything, but rather pushed through the door with Tyler still in his now shaking arms. Brendon looked down at the motionless Tyler in his friend’s arms. “What did I tell you about consent Joshua,” Brendon whispered as he slammed the door closed. 

“Dude no, ew.” Josh dropped Tyler onto the bed thanking God Brendon’s roommate wasn’t currently in the room. Josh really didn’t want anyone to remember this. Definitely anyone in his friend group, and for that to happen he would, no doubt, have to bribe Brendon with something.

“Why did you come all the way down to my room?” Brendon asked moving away from the door to stand next to Josh. Both boys were standing above a still unconscious Tyler.

“I didn’t know what to do. I forget how far apart our rooms were, and the moment I realized I was only halfway here I said screw it, and bam. His name’s Tyler. He passed out.” Josh looked away away from Tyler to stare right into Brendon’s eyes. “He’s my roommate.”

__________

Joe loved high school. Every second at ARTS just fueled every bit of his passion. This was going to be his third year in this school, and he felt as excited as he did when he walked into green dorm for the first time.

Freshmen decorated the dorming floor running around, and screaming. Joe decided to take the long way to his room so he could pass through the new freshmen hallway. Every room he passed that had an open door he glanced in happy to see kids already pulling out their paints or tuning their instruments. The rooms with closed doors Joe listened extra hard because sometimes he heard the notes of a violin drifting through the door or caught the smell of oil paints. One of the rooms today held a melancholy guitar player while another held a crazy drum beat, and excited laughter. 

Joe turned into his own hallway. There were fewer doors open, but the sounds of music still drifted in the halls. When joe arrived at his own room he was surprised to see the door closed tightly. Brendon usually had the door open when they weren’t hot boxing. Joe didn’t think to knock seeing as it was his own room, but when he opened the door he regretted it.

“Nope. Fucking nope. I am not doing this.” Brendon and Josh whipped around quickly to Joe standing in the doorway. “Brendon what the fuck did I say! When I told you I would bunk with you this year I didn’t mean you bringing bodies in here! I thought you were chill man!” 

“He’s my roommate, and he just kind of passed out on me. I didn’t know what to do, so I brought him to the only person I know who can wake anyone up.” Josh motioned to Brendon halfheartedly. Brendon didn’t see because he was too focused on the boy on the bed.

“Wow.” 

“Oh my God!” The boy screamed his torso flying off of the bed. Brendon gave out a high pitched screech jumping away from the bed quickly. Tyler was hyperventilating as he looked around the room. Joe cringed. This probably looked bad. Three older kids staring over your unconscious body. “Where am I!”

“Can you chill out for a second. I’m your roommate Josh. Do you remember that?”

“Yeah, I remember, but I don’t remember getting into this bed. Who are they? What’s happening? Is this what happens in high school?” Tyler rambled sending himself into a pre-panic attack. Josh recognize it quickly.

“No, but seriously can you breath for a second?” Josh asked softly. Tyler controlled his breathing. Brendon had stayed on the floor breathing hard from the jump scare he had been through. Joe felt extremely awkward just standing by the door, so he had gone to put his bag on his bed. They all waited about a minute till Tyler calmed down. “Thank you. We’re in green dorm still, but we’re with Brendon and Joe. This is their room. You just passed out.”

“Why did you take me to Brandon’s room? What about the nurse?” Tyler still looked absolutly petrified. 

“It’s Brendon dipwad.”

“Shut your whore mouth,” Joe muttered down at his friend giving the younger boy a small kick in the side. “Stop being such a drama queen. We’re taking care of Tyler right now.” Joe moved over to the bed where Tyler had calmed down a bit more. “Hey kiddo, you can go back to your room now. Josh just thought it would be embarrassing to take you all the way down to the nurse. You’d have to pass by everyone in the main lobby. It’s super embarrassing trust me.” Joe laughed a little bit. 

“Thank you I guess,” Tyler stuttered out to Josh still clearly shaken up by the situation, but also grateful to the boys. “This isn’t what I thought the first day of high school would be.”

“This isn’t even the first day sweetheart.”

__________

“Patrick we should go explore the floor. Go see the recording areas and stuff.” Patrick and Andy had been sitting in their room for a few hours now. It was 5:00 which meant dinner was in an hour and a half.

“We only have to wait an hour and a half before we can go to dinner. We can explore on the way back from dinner.” Patrick answered. Andy was sprawled across the floor with his feet hanging onto the bed doing nothing. Patrick, on the other hand, was laying on his stomach finishing up the song they had started when they arrived.

“Patrick come on. You have to be a little curious. Plus, it's always better to explore things by yourself than to have some stupid upperclassmen drag you around like a tourist. This is our school, and we should explore it the way we want to.” Andy sat up slowly dragging the iPad off of Patrick’s lap.

“Fine, but you’re taking the punishment if we get in trouble.” Andy let out a hiss of yes before dragging the other boy out of the room.

__________

Pete Wentz wasn’t excited for junior year. Not excited in the slightest. Sure, ARTS was a cool school, and if he went to a normal school he would’ve dropped out by now, but it was still school. He felt like he was stuck in tar going through his days, but the second he thought about it it was like he was being pushed forward by every hand in the world.

He didn’t know what he wanted to be when he grew up, and he had always been taught that was okay, but now it was reaching the point where if he didn’t choose soon he would stay working at Subway for the rest of his life.

There were little joys in life. Like getting his own room (that was sometimes crashed by Mikey if Frank decided to sneak over to their building). Or, of course, messing around with the freshmen. That was easily the highlight of sophomore year. He knew it was going to be the highlight of his junior year.

Pete stalked down the main floor trying to avoid the freshmen hallways as much as he could. He could hear the yelling, and smell the disgusting stench of hope. Some of them were out in the hallway laughing and pushing each other around.

“Pete, nice to see you bud.” Pete looked up from the freshmen hallway to see Josh walking down the hall with a freshman trailing behind him looking incredibly sick. Pete gave a small side-hug to his friend not taking his eyes off the freshman.

“Yeah. Who’s this,” Pete muttered nodding to the freshman.

“Name’s Tyler. He’s gonna be my roomate. I had to take him down to Brendon for something. Joe’s down there too if you wanted to go say hi.” Josh began to drag Tyler off down the hall probably worried about Pete around Tyler. Josh had been a past victim of Pete’s pranks against the freshmen, and he probably didn’t want to send that fury on his new toy.

“Yeah, I was just going to head down there first. Is Mikey here or in his own dorm?” 

“Mikey’s over with Frank and Gerard I think, but Gee will probably send him over here!” Josh called over his shoulder. Pete was alone again. He was so damn close to Brendon’s room. Pete could see the door and smell the weed on Joe’s shirt.

“Hey, can you slow down!” Some boy screamed as another whipped passed Pete with a laugh. The boy who screamed was still behind Pete, and they were both definitely freshmen. Prank one, Pete put his foot out in front of the freshmen. He went flying across the hall. It was in slow motion as the smaller boy hit his foot. He landed right in front of the door Pete was attempting to enter. He groaned in pain.

“Patrick!” The boy who had abandoned the slower one, Patrick came back. Pete bet money that if Patrick hadn’t made a loud bang when he fell the other boy would’ve kept running.

“Hey, could you two move please I need to get in this door?” Pete asked nicely pretending that Patrick was groaning in pain.

“Why’d you trip him?” The one boy asked helping Patrick up from the floor with a glare in Pete’s direction.

“A stupid freshie should know better than to come down this hallway. Now you know. Don’t tell any of your friends I want to see them fly just like Patrick here did.” Pete lightly ruffled Patrick’s hair before knocking on the door.

“You’re a douchebag. A major freaking douchebag,” Patrick spit before Andy dragged him off in the way they were going before Pete decided to shit on their groove.

“Oh I’m so freaking sorry,” Pete muttered in reply before pushing through the door with a wide smile. “What’s up sluts!”

__________

It didn’t really physically hurt when Patrick hit the ground. It emotionally hurt. A lot. It wasn’t even the first day of school, and he had been tripped up by a snotty upperclassmen with the mindset he was better than him. Patrick already knew what he was going to do in response to this behavior.

“I’m going to ignore him all year long. The entire year Andy I swear on it,” Patrick mumbled as they continued their way around green dorms. They were still on the dorming floor just messing around with the layout of the building.

“He tripped you. We should go tell on him. Do you remember what he looked like?” Andy asked softly as kids started pouring out of their rooms on their way to dinner. “We could say something to Gerard.” Andy and Patrick made eye contact, and Andy swore he saw Patrick’s eyes shine with revenge.

“Heck yeah we should.”

__________

Dinner was something Ryan Ross wasn’t looking forward to. All the kids in the entire school. Four grades, and four buildings worth of people in one place eating. It was going to be loud and chaotic, and he didn’t need that in his life right now.

He had sat next to someone random on the bus with the idea that he would simply say “I don’t want to talk to you”, and they would ride in silence, but his bus partner had the same idea. They both sat in silence on their own devices. It was heaven on Earth to Ryan.

There was no other person Ryan wanted to bunk with than that boy he sat next to on the bus. They had already spent hours together, and hadn’t spoken one word. This is what he needed.

“Hey, I’m Ryan. Bunk with me.” Ryan stuck out his hand to the other boy.

“Dallon. Let’s find a room.” The boy, Dallon, shook Ryan’s hand firmly with a smile before they were swept off to some random room. Dallon had a guitar case tight in his grip which, if Ryan could guess, was probably a bass. Dallon seemed like a bass kind of guy. Ryan’s guitar case was tight in his own grip as well. It was a custom painted by Ryan about a year ago, and it was his pride and joy.

They had found a room quickly. Dallon had spotted a room with two metal framed loft beds accompanied by desks underneath. It left room for activities, and space for all of their stuff.

“Nice find.” Ryan entered the room with a grin. He threw his bag on the left side of the room claiming it as his own. “We have a few hours till dinner. Mind if I play my guitar?” 

“Not if you mind me playing my own,” Dallon chuckled already spread out on one of the couches with his bass across his lap.

“Deal.”

The few hours went by fast. Dallon stopped playing his bass after about an hour, and decided to take his Macbook from his bag. He was working on some sort of story Ryan discovered as he watched the wipe board behind Dallon reflect his screen for a few seconds. This situation was going to work out perfect for Ryan. Dallon was the person he was looking for here.

They joined the crowd of people going to dinner side-by-side. Ryan had the feeling Dallon felt the same way about him. An excuse to not make any more friends because he had already met one. It wasn’t until they hit the dining hall that Ryan felt panic set in.

_________

Gerard wondered how his kids were doing in their new adjustment to ARTS. He had never been a mentor before since this was his only senior year, but he already felt like a mother to the new kids assigned to him. He was an ARTS mother, and so was Frank. 

“I already feel a connection to most of my group,” Gerard muttered softly closing his eyes. After he moved over to the Blue dorm where Frank, and his brother, Mikey, were supposed to be staying Gerard had found Frank right away. He dragged him off to Frank’s room, so they could hang out alone for a few hours. It had been months since they had seen each other face to face, so this time was needed.

“I didn’t feel a connection to anyone in my group,” Frank groaned from the floor. Gerard was laying on his back across Frank’s whole bed with his head hanging over the side upside down. “I can’t do this.”

“Mother mentor Frank. It has a nice ring to it.”

“Because it came out of your mouth.” Frank grinned tilting his head back so he was also looking upside down. Since they were both upside down they were looking at each other at an upright perspective which made Gerard laugh lightly. Everything was so peaceful in their own little world. “Would you be upset if I gave you a spiderman kiss?”

“What are you waiting for Peter Parker?” Right before Frank was going to move closer the door open quickly leaving the frame rattling. 

“No one fucking told me you'd be here. I’ve been looking for the both of you for literal hours!” Mikey Way unleashed his fury on his brother. He didn’t deserve alone time with his boyfriend anymore. “Brendon, Pete, Joe, and Josh have already gotten together. They’re celebrating the new school year in Joe and Brendon’s room! We’re missing it!” Mikey grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him off the bed.

“Can you tell he’s not a freshmen anymore?” Gerard mumbled with a smile finally letting Mikey pull him up from the bed. “You’re such a big boy Mikey! Can you say big boy?” Gerard teased pulling his brother into a loose headlock. They made their way out the door slowly leaving Frank alone.

“This is a joke,” Frank mumbled to himself before he started his journey following the Way brothers to Green Dorm.

__________

“Hey, I’m going down to Brendon and Joe’s. Do you want to come with me?” Josh asked softly to his roommate. 

He still wanted a room to himself, but watching Tyler setup all of his stuff made him kind of excited to share a room with the younger boy for a whole year. When Tyler had finished he had sat on his bed with his ukulele. He strummed softly in the silence in the room, and it was beginning to grow awkward. Josh was so thankful for Brendon’s text announcing that there would be a small get together in his and Joe’s rooms.

I guess.” Tyler put his ukulele down gently before straightening out his clothes. “Is it really okay if I come?” 

“Yeah, no big deal. Pete’s a dick to all freshmen, but Gerard’s going to be there, so you don’t have to worry about Pete. Gerard loves protecting freshmen, and you’re in his batch of children this year.” Josh swung open the door quickly taking in the fresh air of the cheerful freshmen hallway.

“If it gets too much I’m going back to the room.”

“That’s okay, just tap me three times on the shoulder I’ll come back with you.” Josh sent a huge warm smile to the younger boy before he started his journey down the hallway.

As they approached the room that Tyler already had the privilege of entering the freshmen couldn’t help being nervous. Last time he was here a junior and a sophomore had stood over his unconscious body. That had only been about two hours ago at this point, but to Tyler it felt like it had been days ago.

“Hey kid, the more nervous you act the more Pete will be a bitch to you so just chill out. Joe thought you were cool when you were unconscious. Out cold, and you made two people love you.” Josh reassured Tyler as they stood outside the closed door. “You can knock whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you.”

“No prob bob.”

__________

Joe and Brendon had decided to bunk together the year before. Even though Brendon had been a freshmen, and Joe a sophomore the two of them clicked easily. Even when it had nothing to do with smoking weed they had the time of their lives together. Plus, their entire friend group was shared. It really was the best set up. 

Joe had decided on claiming a room right in the center of Green dorm, so whenever anyone in their friend group wanted to go to their room it was about the same distance. They had claimed their room to be party central. No one else had complained about that.

There was Gerard and Frank, they were the seniors of the group. Gerard bunked in his own room at the green building since he was a visual art focus, but was joined most of the time by Frank. Frank wasn’t supposed to bunk in the green dorm due to his focus being theatre (a blue dorm group), but he found a good way in sophomore year when he and Gerard started dating. Respectively got the nicknames of mom and dad. 

Joe and Pete were the juniors of the group, and two of the most irresponsible. Joe, of course, bunked with Brendon since he was a visual arts focus just like Gerard. Pete got his own room, but sometimes Mikey, Gerard’s younger brother, snuck over with Frank to hang out with the group. He always ended up in Pete’s room somehow. 

Then there were the sophomores. Josh, Mikey, and Brendon. Mikey was automatically in the group due to his brother being the “mother”. The other two just kind of tagged along on a few adventures, and suddenly they were having group sleepovers on weekends. Mikey and Frank were supposed to be sharing a room in Blue dorm, but always ended up at Green. Brendon bunked with Joe, and Josh had the privilege of bunking with a freshmen this year.

Obviously it was impossible for any freshmen to join their group right now since it was only the orientation day, but Josh had an eye on his little roommate who was a nervous wreck. He could get him to relax. Gerard loved some of the little freshmen in his group already.

Currently they were trying to get the whole group together before any of the classes started the next day, but that deemed to be impossible. Right now, Pete, Brendon, and Joe were the only ones “hanging out” in party central. It was sad. Then there was a knock on the door.

“Fuck yeah, more people,” Joe mumbled from his bed. They had been sitting in silence before this on their phones just showing each other shit memes. 

“Welcome to the whore house. Please strip and make your way to the bathroom.” Brendon opened the door quickly ushering them in. Josh laughed at the joke, but Tyler just tensed up in silence. “It was a joke kiddo.” Brendon ruffled Tyler’s hair quickly. “Sit anywhere.” Josh dropped to the floor quickly while Tyler took his time going down.

“Josh, what the fuck you brought the freshie?” Pete groaned kicking Josh’s leg softly. 

“Shut up, he’s pretty cool.” Joe retorted ruffling Tyler’s hair. Why did all the older kids want to ruffle his hair?

__________

“I already want to go home Gee.” Mikey, Gerard, and Frank were on their way to Party Central. Mikey were sqaushed in between the two on the small sidewalk that led in between buildings. There was almost no one outside since returning, and new students were so excited to set up their rooms.

“It’s the first day Mikey. I believe in you. You made it past freshmen year you can do anything now,” Gerard said with a smile. Mikey was a theatre focus just like Frank, and Gerard was so damn proud of him.

“Doesn’t matter I’m sick of it.” Gerard looked away from his brother to make eye-contact with his boyfriend who rolled his eyes comically. Right when Gerard looked forward he saw two of the freshmen from his group come rushing towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick and Andy were on a mission. A mission to find Gerard Way. Patrick knew the older boy had gone over into the other dorming building, so that’s where they would go. Both of them were so filled with excitement at the prospect of getting an upperclassmen in trouble that they had forgotten this was their first day on campus. They had no idea where Gerard would be.

“I believe in you Patrick. I really do, but I don’t think we’re going to find Gerard anytime soon. We should just wait till meet-up tomorrow.” Andy and Patrick walked side by side out of green dorm. The other male building was Blue dorm according to the website, so that’s where Patrick turned to.

“You wanted to explore, and this is supposed to be a safe place. I came here to get away from the bullies, so when I see one I’m going to do anything in my power to make sure they get in trouble.” Patrick rambled. He normally wasn’t one to freak out about something little like tripping, but that was in middle school. He was in high school now. A high school for the arts, and bullies were not going to be tolerated. Not anymore. Patrick began to get lost in his head shifting back and forth through the upperclassmen tripping him, and all the stuff he went through in middle school. He didn’t even notice Gerard walking right at them.

“Gerard,” Andy started. Patrick’s head whipped up to see three people staring at them. “Some upperclassman tripped Patrick, and then made fun of us. He said he was going to hurt more freshmen.” Patrick nodded his head to everything Andy was saying, so Gerard knew he agreed. Gerard looked over Patrick with a worried expression. He pushed his red hair away from his face quickly before stepping closer to Patrick.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it was just really embarrassing they were rude, and I didn’t think this school would have bullies.” Patrick replied feeling his face begin to flush. He didn’t appreciate the older boy pushing him down, but this seemed like too much.

“What did he look like?” Gerard asked throwing one arm around Patrick’s shoulder and the other around Andy’s. They began walking back to the green dorm. The two people that were with Gerard followed behind at a small distance talking softly to one another.

“Black hair. He was wearing a white shirt I think, and black jeans. He looked like he hadn’t showered in weeks,” Patrick growled. Gerard tightened his hand on Patrick’s shoulders. 

“What room did he he go in?”

“The center hallway middle room. Like the exact middle of the building,” Andy responded this time, and Patrick just nodded along. 

“Oh God,” One of the boys behind them groaned. Gerard looked absolutely furious now as he led the two boys with a stronger purpose.

“Of fucking course. It’s dinner now, but you can sit with us I want to talk about that more. I like you guys, so I want you to meet some pretty cool people. Forget about that jerk for a minute, I’ll take care of it”

Than they were off into the dinner crowd waiting by the main building’s doors.

__________

The whole group was skipping down the stairs to the main floor of the building. Tyler and Josh were in the following a little slower behind them. The main dinner crowd rush had already evacuated to the main building, so the group was taking their time down the stairs.

“Thank you,” Tyler mumbled to Josh softly. “I’m kind of bad at making friends, so I really appreciate your help.”

“Yeah, some of these people are pretty cool. The others you’ll warm up to, but you’re free to hang out and join us whenever you want. You’re pretty cool too.” the exited the staircase together Pete leading at the front.

“Lets just go to the same table we had last year. Maybe the rest of the group is hanging there,” Pete said as he bounced across the courtyard to the main building. Everyone followed behind him calmly.

The dining hall was something that scared the hell out of Tyler, and pretty much every other freshmen. There were so many places to sit, and they weren’t all tables. There was crazy couches and weird chairs scattered everywhere. It was like a huge cafeteria. There were people everywhere of all shapes sizes and colors.

“What are we supposed to do?” Tyler asked softly.

“It’s like a school cafeteria at lunch. Just like that, but with way higher quality food. You can take the buffet over on the side or you can take one of the big bars.” Josh pointed around the room and tried to explain some of the bars that held certain specialties like pizza or pasta. The rest of the group had already split off, Pete was digging into something at the buffet, Brendon was piling something weird onto his tray, and Joe’s entire plate was covered in desserts.

“Can you help me?”

“Yeah, let's just start with the buffet since it’s your first day doing this.” Both boys took off to the buffet with smiles on their faces.

__________

“Holy cow, this is a big table!” Patrick sat down across from, who he learned, was Gerard’s brother, Mikey. Mikey laughed before looking over the table.

“Our group is pretty big, and they should be arriving soon. You won’t think this table is that big after they all sit down.” Mikey had grabbed Patrick to help him in the cafeteria while Gerard, and his boyfriend, Frank helped Andy find the vegan area. Patrick already felt safe in the older boy’s presence 

“I’ve never had the vegan bar before,” Gerard muttered poking at something on his plate. Andy laughed before shoveling more food into his mouth. Gerard looked genuinely happy to be around the two freshmens which not only surprised Patrick, but made him feel like there was some kind of prank going on.

The five of them sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes just enjoying their food in the loud cafeteria. 

“Hey guys, long time no see.” A older boy had taken a seat next to Mikey. He was dragging a freshman behind them that Patrick recognized from his bus group. “Frank, Gerard, Mikey, and other little freshies. This is my freshie, Tyler. I’m Josh.” The guy, Josh, pulled Tyler next to him quickly. Tyler looked over all of them and gave a tiny wave.

“Hey.” 

“I’m glad everything got situated with the rooms. Was Josh nice to you?” Gerard looked over at Tyler with a soft smile Patrick and Andy had received before when they came to Gerard with the bully problem.

“Yeah, everything went smoothly. Tyler even got to meet Pete, Joe, and Brendon. They like him, and I warned Pete that if he touched my freshmen I would murder him. Pete just laughed it off, so Tyler is fully accepted.” Tyler’s cheeks blotched with red and pink as Josh went on about how nice Tyler was to everyone, and how everyone fell in love with him right away.

“Pete got these two. We found them looking for Gee out in the courtyard. Patrick got tripped,” Mikey said nodding at Patrick. “We’re going to make him apologize and accept both of them because Andy is pretty chill, and Patrick is a powerful force we need. We also need more freshmen too since Gee and Frankie are leaving next year.”

“Wait, you knew who tripped me?” Patrick asked going tense. Gerard looked guilty for a second. Patrick pushed away a bit as the older boy gave him a sorry look. “You’re going to make him apologize to me right?”

“Hey fuckers.” Everyone’s eyes shifted off of the intense moment going between the freshmen and senior to see Pete throwing his tray on the table. Brendon and Joe followed. Joe sat next to Andy, and Brendon sat next to Joe.

“Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, I can’t fucking believe you,” Gerard hissed taking his eyes off of Patrick to give Pete a dirty look. Pete looked taken aback for a second before his eyes met Patrick’s.

“You,” Pete growled making a small move to get to Patrick despite being on seperate sides of the table, but Gerard caught Pete’s stupid black sweatshirt in his hands before the junior could do any damage.

“No, I don’t think so Peter. He’s one of mine this year, and you’re not going to be a dick to him. I heard what you did. Grow up.” Frank put his hand on Gerard’s mouth for a second to silence him. He also pried Gerard’s hands off of Pete much to the displeasure of half the table.

“Pete, please apologize to Patrick and Andy. Gee is right. What you did was a dick move, and you’re not going to do it again.” He removed the hand which led to Gerard nodding his head in anger. Pete looked from Gerard to Patrick and back again.

“I’m terribly sorry Pattycakes that I tripped you in the hallway. I never meant to hurt you in the way I did. Will you take me back sweetheart?” Pete said sweetly in a sickening little baby voice that made several people laugh. Gerard swatted him on the back of the head. Hard.

“Whatever, thank you.” Patrick went back to his food quietly as more conversations of summer jumped up all over the table. Pete didn't look at Patrick the rest of dinner.

__________

“After Mrs.Frenk makes her speech we’re all going back to main room,” Joe whispered as the lights went down in the cafeteria. Patrick had learned that Joe was really into hanging out in big groups, and was already planning a few parties for the year. One of them was going to be tonight for start of term.

“Patrick, Andy, and Tyler you’re all coming.” Gerard looked over the three freshmen with a soft smile. He held his fist out in what seemed like an attempt at a fist-bump offering, but Frank lowered his hand clasping it in his own.

“Don’t scare them off sweetheart.”

“Welcome!” Everyone looked towards the front of the cafeteria where a large lady was standing with a wide smile. Some kids clapped weakly while others whistled and cheered. “I hope everyone is somewhat settled into their dorms, and are excited to start the school year!”

“Yeah, I’m ecstatic,” Pete mumbled quietly. Before Patrick shushed him Mikey was shushing loudly, and even threw a half-hearted punch at Pete’s shoulder. When everything in the group settled down Mikey looked over at Patrick and winked.

“Now, all sophomores to seniors you start in your focus area building. Senior group leaders will gather their freshmen tomorrow, and then show them around the campus. At lunch everyone will meet back here. Sophomores to seniors will have classes chosen, so after lunch you can go back to your rooms. Get prepared for classes starting Tuesday. The senior group leaders will help the freshmen choose their classes after lunch.”

Patrick looked over the group he was sitting with, and tried to figure out what grade and focus everyone was. It was near impossible. He stopped when the lights in the cafeteria flickered on.

“Short speech this year, but that’s because you all need to get some good sleep tonight. Hall monitors will be around at eight. Everyone stay in your own rooms please. That’s all for tonight kids.” There was louder clapping this time, and even their table seemed to make a big deal out of clapping.

“Everyone come around at 9 than,” Joe muttered quietly before he got up from the table with a stretch. The huge group left their plates on the table, and began their way to exit. Gerard led Andy and Patrick by the shoulders again out the exit to Green dorm. Both Mikey and Frank had gone over to blue dorm, and Patrick didn’t miss Gerard’s sad gaze to the other door.

“How long have you and Frank been dating?” Andy asked softly.

“God, since the middle of sophomore year I think, so almost two years. It feels like forever though,” Gerard replied. Pete, who had quickly gotten in front of them the second they got up from the table made a gagging noise from in front of them.

“Shut the fuck up Wentz, at least I can get a boyfriend,” Gerard snapped removing his hands from their shoulders. 

“I got your brother Gee, didn’t I?” Patrick didn’t really fully understand what happened next, but Gerard just put his arm around Pete. He whispered something in the junior’s ear. Patrick didn't hear what it was, but Pete had flinched pretty hard. Joe must’ve heard because he was laughing hard from beside Pete.

“Pete’s dating your brother?” Andy asked making Patrick facepalm. The group stayed silent as they moved away from the huge crowd to the stairs. 

“Fuck no.” They walked up the stairs slowly. Patrick, Andy, Joe, Pete, and Gerard. Patrick remembered Josh and Tyler who were nowhere in sight. “Pete tried, but Mikey would never.”

“We just fucked around for a few times.”

“Pete shut the fuck up right now,” Gerard snarled.

“Where are Josh and Tyler?”

__________

“I can’t believe we lost the group,” Tyler muttered kicking a small pebble that lay in the middle of the sidewalk. There were a few people left outside, but most people were hiding out inside or moving to their rooms.

“It’s fine, we’ll see them in a few hours. Let’s just go and chill out in our room. We don’t have to be around them all the time. Trust me, it gets too much very fast.” Tyler laughed at the statement and made a small hum in agreement to go back to their room just to chill.

“They probably think we’re doing dirty stuff somewhere.” It was Josh’s turn to laugh. He held the door open for the younger boy. “It’s not funny. They might actually think we’re doing bad things together!” Tyler whisper yelled in the almost empty common room of Green dorm.

“Nah, they wouldn’t just assume things like that don’t worry.” They didn’t have to wait in any lines to get on the elevator thank God, but there was no one else in line. That meant Tyler would have to be alone with Josh until they got to their room. Of course, Tyler knew he would have to get used to being alone with Josh. He just didn’t think it would be this soon. “Children first.” Josh bowed down in front of Tyler as he held the elevator open. Tyler entered knowing he had a spotty blush across his face.

“I’m only a year younger than you. Probably not even a full year.” Tyler grinned and rolled his eyes. Josh stood right next to him as he pressed the button that lead to the dorming floor. Josh looked down and smiled wide. “We’ll go over all the ages and stuff at the party I’m pretty sure. Tonight’s initiation for you.” Josh winked comically. They stood in silence for a few more seconds before the elevator door dinged loudly and opened.

“Just me?”

“No, you, Patrick, and Andy. We all liked you, so we’re letting you join in our group.” Josh grasped Tyler’s arms and dragged him out of the elevator, and down the hall to their room. “We did this last year when Brendon, Mikey, and I were freshmen. It was fun. We all got pretty shitfaced though. Even though Joe was a sophomore he knew where to get the good shit.”

“I don’t do drugs. Or drink alcohol,” Tyler muttered as they finally got to their room. “Sorry.”

“Nah, you do what you need to do. Mikey didn’t take a sip of anything or even hit a blunt. Of course, he’s changed now, but I’m sure there will be at least one other person there who won’t do anything.”

“You’re gonna mess around with that stuff?” Tyler asked stupidly, waiting outside the now open door of their room. Josh just nodded his head before throwing himself on the bed.

__________  
“Pete go back to your room it’s almost eight. You can come over right after they check you room.” Brendon tried his best to shoo the older boy off of his bed, and out of his room. Pete just groaned loudly not making any effort to get up.

“No, cause when I come back freshmen will be littered in this room,” Pete growled snuggling even deeper into Brendon’s mattress. 

“Get out get out!” Brendon suddenly yelled scaring not only Brendon, but scaring Joe who gave a yelp dropping one of the beer bottles on the floor. Thankfully it didn’t break, but the yelling was more than enough to get Pete to push himself up. Pete stuck his tongue out at his friends before slamming the door.

“I would’ve killed you if that bottle broke,” Joe muttered picking the bottle up from the floor carefully. Brendon gave him a sorry look before he skipped over to help with setting up. 

Their room wasn’t anything big, but it was bigger than almost every single room on campus. It was meant to be a teachers room no doubt due to the basic kitchen, and the quality of the bathroom. The last years seniors who occupied this room really liked Joe. Like really liked Joe. That’s why when they had left Joe the room without a second thought. There was also the plue of it being semi-soundproof. Thank god for whoever made this room.

The two boys spent their time making sure all their alcohol bottles were neatly placed in the wood and glass cabinets they were given. Brendon made a happy hum at his set-up. It had been a little bit since Pete had rudely walked away, so Brendon decided to wait by the door on his phone for the hall monitor to knock.

“You’re seriously not going to help anymore?” Joe asked moving to the next cabinet. The suitcase he brought full of alcohol would surely last them all year. Brendon was so thankful that Joe had driven his own car to the campus. “I wasted good car space to bring all this.”

“You have a fucking van Joe. You could pack a whole liquor store, and you’d still have room for everything else in your house.” As Joe got ready to shoot a comment back there was a steady knock on the door.

“Okay boys open up!” The monitor called the outside. Brendon took a deep breath before opening the door slowly. “Brendon Urie and Joseph Trohman?’ The man looked down reading from his paper before his eyes shot up to both Brendon and Joe who were simulating drowsiness with fake yawns and droopy eyes. “Have a good night.”

“Dude, you’re so fake!” Brendon whisper screamed as the door shut after the man. “No one yawns three times in 5 minutes what the hell is wrong with you.” Joe gave him an annoyed look before going back to decorations.

“Help me or I’m going to kick you out at your own party.” 

_________

“Do you honestly want to go?” Patrick asked. The monitor had passed about fifteen minutes ago at this point which meant the party was fifteen minutes closer to starting. Both Patrick and Andy were laying on their beds looking up at the ceiling. Patrick had thought of all the stuff he’d done that day. He was waking up in his own childhood bed that morning, and now he was contemplating going to a high school party. ARTS was amazing.

“I think we should go just to scope everything out. We already know all the people who are going, so I don’t think it’ll be that scary. We should try to make friends in every grade,” Andy mumbled from the other side of the room. He was 100% correct. To make it anywhere they would have to get some upperclassmen friends. Patrick really didn’t know if any of the people in their “friend group” would get them anywhere.

“Yeah, we’re going. I was just wondering if you wanted to.” Patrick finally let his eyes wander over to the overly large clock on their wall. It ready 8:55. Five minutes till they would be on their way to Joe and Brendon’s. 

“I don’t know how I feel.”

__________

Gerard was sitting at his desk working on a piece in his sketchbook. It was his friends in costumes he had made up for halloween. They were going as whatever Gerard picked, but he had to design all the costumes. He quickly jumped to the idea. 

Thinking about the party was sending the senior into a tranquil state. If he didn’t finish the costumes tonight it was no big deal. He would begin sewing them in the next week, so he was way ahead of schedule. He had never been more proud of anything in his entire life. 

Gerard was getting too into his drawing, and almost missed the sound of Frank pounding on his window. 

“Babe you really need to just leave the window open if you know I’m coming over,” Frank mumbled out of breath before kissing Gerard softly.

“That’s fucking disgusting.” Mikey faked a gag as he climbed through the window slowly. The older boys watched him as he tripped over the edge of the widow and fell to the ground with a soft noise. 

“Okay superstar let’s get a move on before anyone else gets there.” Gerard held his hand out to his younger brother who took it with caution. “I hope Andy and Patrick can find their way there.” Gerard spoke nervously about the two freshmens. 

“I’m sure they’re gonna make it there just fine. Stop worrying about them they’re not children.” Frank eased trying to give a comforting squeeze to their linked hands. 

“They are children Frank. Babies,” Gerard whispered as they got closer and closer to Party Central.

__________

“Do you want to knock or should I?” Tyler asked softly as they stood outside of the room. Josh chuckled before knocking. The door was quickly flung open by and over excited Brendon.

“You made it!” He cheered softly in the dark hall before he pulled both boys in by their sleeves. “I didn’t think you’d come!”

“Why’d you think that Bren, of course we came. We’ll always come,” Josh said with a smile as he reached out to mess up Brendon’s perfectly styled hair. The black haired boy gave an uncomfortable shout before jumping out of his way into the kitchen. Laughter from another area of the room made Tyler whip around to see most of the group already sitting out.

“Hey Tyler, I hope Josh didn’t force you to come!” Joe moved over a little bit from his spot on the floor leaving a good place for Tyler to sit, so his back was still leaning on one of the beds.

“No, I wanted to come. Is this everyone?” Tyler asked. Josh took a spot on the floor across from him. Tyler was nervous to be there. It was already so damn awkward sitting in that silence.

“We’re going to wait five more minutes before we mark Patrick and Andy absent,” Joe answered sending them into silence. Tyler looked over to Mikey who looked bored out of his mind with Pete hanging off of him on his phone. Gerard and Frank were showing each other pictures on their phones, but other than that straight silence.

“Can we do something please. You guys never throw boring parties, but this is the worst party I’ve ever been to,” Pete started pushing himself off the floor. Mikey watched him with an unimpressed gaze, and was probably angry from losing the warmth the older boy provided his arm. “We have a practically soundproof room, and enough alcohol to kill us. I’m sure you have weed around here somewhere too you piece of shits!” Pete grew to screaming as he made his way from the main living area to the small kitchen.

“Just wait two more minutes Pete. If Patrick and Andy decide to come starting things without them is rude.” Pete didn’t listen to Joe as he began to pour himself a drink from some random bottle he grabbed from the cabinet.

“They’re not fucking coming Trohman, I’m starting this thing!” As soon as the tip of the glass hit Pete’s lips there was a soft knock at the door signaling another guest had arrived.

“Can you just listen for once Wentz?” Brendon asked with a smirk throwing open the door.

“Welcome to Party Central. Can I take your coats? Do you want a drink?” Brendon hovered around Patrick and Andy as they made their way through the door of the room. Patrick was still in his clothes from earlier that day. He had black skinny jeans, a light blue button up, and a spotless pair of red vans. Andy, ontheotherhand, was dressed for sleep in his sweatpants and oversized hoodie.

“Nah, I don’t think we’re going to be here that long just wanted to stop by and thank you. To Gerard, Mikey, Frank, Joe, Josh, and Tyler.” Andy walked in looking like he had known the group all his life, Patrick on the other hand looked out of place and nervous. Just like Tyler was. Tyler was about to talk, but let the words die in his throat as Pete spoke up before him.

“Sit down and relax for a bit. I’ll make you both drinks. Straight vodka right?” Pete laughed as Patrick sent him a frustrated look. Andy and Patrick stood awkwardly by the door as Pete actually began to mix some drinks together.

“Just chill out it’s a before school party. One last night to let go kiddos you don't need to drink, but you do need to relax. Trust me it’ll help with your anxiety tomorrow,” Gerard motioned to an open spot in the circle they were forming. A spot that was left for Patrick and Andy.

“I don’t think we’ll be drinking, but we’ll stay for a little bit” Andy spoke for both of them as he moved through the room to sit down with the rest of the group that was spread in between the beds on the floor.

Everyone sat in their comfy clothes leaning on each other happily. Even Josh had his arm loosely thrown behind Tyler’s back. Tyler watched carefully as Andy and Patrick sat down. Andy immediately began a small conversation with Joe that they hadn’t finished at dinner, but Patrick sat alone with his back straight in silence. 

__________

Patrick could really go for a drink right now. He’d never had one before, but being at this party gave him the push to want to take a sip and drown. Everyone looked so happy to be here with each other. Even Andy seemed to be warmed up and ready to party. Patrick felt alone. Alone in a room full of people who wanted to be his friend. It was pathetic, even he had the courage to accept that.

Pete came over and handed two of the drinks he had made to Gerard and Frank who took the solo cups with smiles. They were laying practically on top of each other laughing and joking quietly. Patrick wanted that. He craved that friendship, love, family, whatever you want to call it. He wanted that with someone.

Drinks were passed around to Mikey, Josh, and Brendon who had finally settled down in between Mikey and Gerard. Pete never handed any of the freshmen a drink. He seemed to be avoided all of the freshman actually, but Patrick wanted a drink.

“What about my drink?” Patrick asked as Pete came back with his own cup ready to sit down. Pete met his eyes for a second. They stared at each other Pete’s eyes filled with amusement, and Patrick’s filled with the look that could only be classified as pure freshmen.

“Okay your highness, I’ll bring you a drink,” Pete heaved a fake sigh as he set down his own cup on the ground. He over exaggerated all his movements as he stumbled into the kitchen. Pete looked super comfortable decked out in loose sweatpants (just like everyone else pretty much), and a white tank with the side almost completely cut out. Something nudged his arm hard making Patrick twist his head away from Pete, and to Gerard who was staring at him.

“There we go Patrick,” Gerard said letting his leg nudge against Patrick’s softer. “So I was thinking we could just play truth or dare tonight since the freshmen have no idea who we are.”

“Dude, we always play truth or dare,” Pete groaned as he entered the circle handing a cup to Patrick. “Can we play never have I ever or something actually fun?” He dropped to the floor next to Mikey who just stretched his legs out over Pete’s. Patrick felt a wave of jealousy course through his body. The empty feeling was back again. 

“You don’t get to make these choices because you tripped Patrick.”

“Than I made him a nice mixed drink. It evens out.” Gerard shook his head before turning to Patrick.

“Do you think we should play a different game or do you think we should just call it and play truth or dare?” Gerard asked Patrick which received a kick from Pete.

“Why the hell does he get to choose he’s a freshman!” Pete yelled. Patrick watched over the group quickly. They were all looking at him just waiting for him to make the decision. He was going to drink this drink and dip out fast, so in the end it really didn’t really matter what game they played.

“Lets play truth or dare.” Patrick grinned at the group. All of them cheered except Pete who made a move to sulk on Mikey’s lap. Mikey laughed letting Pete climb over him and complain for a few moments.

“I think we need to talk about rules than,” Gerard sighed leaning back away from Patrick to fall into Frank’s waiting arms. “No tattoos, unless they’re stick and poke. We can’t be sneaking out off campus again. No piercings, unless Joe does them. He’s got the steady hand.” Gerard listed rules one after the other. It was honestly one of the scariest lectures Patrick had ever gotten. If there was a no there was still a way around it. No tattoos. Unless it’s a stick and poke. No piercings. Unless Joe does them. No sex unless both parties consent. What kind of game was this?

“I agree with every one of those except the no off-campus tattoos. My favorite came from sneaking out last year,” Pete groaned from Mikey’s lap. Mikey, who was gently running his hands through Pete’s hair stopped to slap him on the cheek softly as a hoke.

“That was dangerous. You’re not doing anything like that again do you understand.” Mikey laughed pointing a finger accusingly at Pete’s nose. Pete, who was now also laughing, just smiled up at his friends. “It’s a pretty hot tattoo though if I’m being honest.”

“I don’t need to be hearing this shit, listen here-”

“Okay kids, let’s just start the damn game.” Frank put his hand over Gerard’s mouth again to silence him. Gerard looked furious that he couldn’t finish his thought. Before Frank took his hand off he kissed Gerard’s head which seemed to immediately calm the other boy. “I’ll start.”

__________

“No no no no no you’re lying,” Brendon sputtered angrily kicking Joe who was laughing harder than anyone had ever seen him laugh. That led the rest of them into fits of giggles much to Brendon’s horror. “I’m great at sucking dick! Shane is lying. He’s lying!” Brendon was yelling now.

“He told me you were bad at sucking dick,” Joe heaved now out of breath from laughing at his friend. Pete was laughing the second hardest, of course he would find the thought of Brendon being bad at sucking dick funny. Mikey was trying to quiet him down, but was loosing. 

“Let’s just move on. I know you have more secrets than just a rumour that you randomly heard last you. You didn’t have to call me out like that!” Brendon continued to yell at Joe. He was also getting closer and closer to the other boy’s face as he yelled. “Move on to the next question!” Brendon finally boomed loud enough to send the tipsy Joe falling back on a unexpecting Andy who had started a conversation with Tyler while Joe roasted Brendon.

“Oh my God!” Josh yelled through his tears of laughter. “Joe get off of him.” Andy and Joe were both laughing, but Patrick looked super uncomfortable still. After two hours of playing truth or dare he still wasn’t warmed up to any of them. Not even his own roommate who he was pushing himself away from. Andy and Tyler had warmed up almost right away, and seemed to have no troubles confiding in the upperclassmen. Patrick had answered all the questions, and made it through his few dares, but he did it like a chore instead of trying to have fun.

“Patrick do you want to borrow some more comfortable pants. I gotta get away from these losers for a second.” Brendon glared at all of them before grabbing Patrick’s hand to drag him off. Brendon grabbed a few things from his dresser, and glared to the still laughing group.

Patrick pathetically followed after Brendon as they disappeared to the bathroom.

“I don’t need to change my pants I’m fine.”

“Oh, I know. I just need your help for prank.”


End file.
